Stigmatized
by Krystal V
Summary: They were meant for each other. But fate was cruel to them... A story of how two people met and changed each other's lives around. RufusxOC


**Chapter 1: Easy Acquaintances**

I hated formal occasions ever since I could remember. I used to always grimace in disgust at the mere thought of it. I hated it whenever my parents forced me to come when they don't even force my sister. I used to hate how they only pick on me. But now… but now I'm used to it. I would just put on a brave face and go along with it. It wasn't until my twentieth birthday, that my parents started bringing me out to these occasions more frequently. It's been five months since then…

It was like a daily routine to me, these formalities. I knew how to use the correct fork for the correct course right down to insulting people without really insulting them directly. And all along, my sister would do whatever things normal people her age do. So when one day, Rieka said she was coming along with us to a party, I was surprised. She never gave a reason... but then, it was like I was the only person who didn't know.

So when we arrived at our venue, I was pretty amazed by it. It was not like any other convention hall I had gone to before. It seems that father and mother had managed to slip up to the very top of society. We entered the building and I was bathed in golden light. It was simply beautiful and breathtaking standing there, I felt rather overwhelmed. Rieka, however, was excited. I wondered what for… she always thought these things to be boring. The only things in her head were clothes, make-up and boys.

I decided to tail after Rieka. I found her chatting with some acquaintances she met. I stood behind them, sipping on a martini a waiter had been passing around. I was surprised at how good it tasted.

"Rieka, it's a surprise to see you here!" a blonde girl exclaimed.

"Oh, Sessy, me too!" Rieka replied.

"I bet I know why you're here," a copper hair girl said cheekily.

"Oh? I bet you're here for the same thing, Lin!" Rieka said.

"Aren't we all," Sessy drawled.

"So, have you seen him? Rufus ShinRa, I mean… I heard he wasn't very hard to miss… dress all in white," Lin said, fanning herself with a rather large pink feathered fan.

I found myself wondering why, it was already cold enough in here as it was.

"Who else would dare to wear white everyday? It stains far too easily!" Sessy exclaimed.

"Well, he is filthy rich… a new suit would be nothing to him!" Rieka said.

"Oh, yes, imagine all the suits he could have…" Lin said slyly.

Deciding that I've heard enough, I walked over to the bar to get more of those martinis. I sighed as I waited for the bartender. So _that_ was the reason why Rieka came… I should have known. Rufus ShinRa… if I remember correctly, he's the vice president of ShinRa Inc. and currently looking for a suitor. Obviously, that's what Rieka is aiming for…

From the corner of my eye, I could see my parents introducing Rieka to several men, like how they used to introduce me. I sighed again when suddenly someone occupied the seat next to me. I found this very odd because a) everyone was busy fraternizing with each other and b) it was still very early into the party and c) this man looked oddly like Rufus ShinRa… I swear it, the blonde hair, the immaculate white suit. He turned and smiled politely at me.

"Hello," he greeted.

I stared at him for a full five seconds before answering, "Oh, hello."

His polite smile turned to a mischievous smirk.

"So, what's a pretty young girl such as yourself doing all alone by the bar?" he asked.

I blinked at him.

"I don't… really like formal occasions," I blurted out, blushing slightly.

He looked rather surprised at my answer.

"What a pity… you do know that this occasion is to celebrate the birthday for the son of the ShinRa President, right?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't know… no… no one told me about it…" I could feel my cheeks burning up.

I looked away at my drink as it arrived in hopes to hide the red tinge on my cheeks. By now I know that it _is_ Rufus ShinRa. He was just toying around with me, acting like a normal person.

I heard him chuckle and I looked up slowly to see his mirthful face. He faced me with those ice blue eyes.

"Well… I suppose I owe you an apology and… happy birthday," I said to him.

He smirked lightly at me. "Thank you."

I managed a small smile before turning back to my drink and sipping on it.

"You know, you really are quite an unusual girl…" Rufus started. "Usually, the girls would be throwing themselves on me right this moment."

"I guess I'm not like them…" I said, cocking my head to Rieka and the others who were still searching for him.

"I'm glad you're not…" he smiled gratefully.

I smiled back, feeling a little bit more confident.

"Before any of _them_ spot me, I'd like to know if we could… meet up again?" Rufus asked.

"Meet up?" I asked back.

"Yes…" he nodded.

"Where do you have in mind? And when?" I asked.

"Perhaps the Plaza, tomorrow at noon," he said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," I said, nodding.

He nodded back, "And don't tell anyone, okay?"

I nodded again as he got up and went towards the direction of his father. I took a gulp of my martini, shocked to find it a hundred times more delicious than the first.


End file.
